The Nightmare Queen
by EnvyYou
Summary: Amber Long, a girl who finds life boring, but is too scared to do something. Pitch has been feeding from her after his fight with the guardians which took place 15 years ago. The girl produced fear in the day and night, But why is she always scared? Pitch had to know. But will the outcome be what he expected? "Curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back." pitchXme
1. Chapter 1

**Ya, i have never written a fanfic with myself in it. I haven't written anything with myself in it. So this is a little weird to me. Since this is me and Pitch, there will be no smut. I only feel comfortable writing yaoi for some odd reason. Well please enjoy. also that is not my real last name. Don't need stalkers.**

* * *

Another Friday night, and I'm doing the same thing I did last week; just typing away on my computer. Going through my tabs I have open, zoned into the screen, I fantasize. I wish for some real adventure. Every time I go outside, there is nothing to do. No matter how much I tried, reality was barely tweaked. I'm tired of this, and yet there is nothing I can do about it. It's not like I'm some rich bimbo who can fly wherever I want to.  
No. I'm just a medium-wage paid eighteen year old girl named Amber Long. My hair fell a little passed my shoulders; but like usual, I just tie it into a messy bun in the back while allowing sideways bang in the front. My clothing style wasn't, well, Normal. But I didn't mind since my friends were the same as me. My attire consisted of Black and different dark color, normally red or purple. I would call my appearance Punk Goth, if you happen to ask me. I always had something skull related on me whether it was a bracelet, necklace, or part of the design on my clothing. Most assume I am satanic based on what I wear, but doesn't matter cause I get a kick out of it.

"**Merow" **

I have always been odd, because I enjoy anime and manga. In high school, I was the president of our anime club and would strut it to the world. But I liked other things to, I wasn't always into anime. I had a life. I partied, I went the mall or movie theaters; but because I liked anime I was considered weird.

"**Merow"**

So here I am, sitting in my house in front of my computer on a Friday night. Friends are at work, so I am stuck home, with nothing but my two cats, Bebe and Alice.

"**Merow"**  
"What?!" I screamed as I spun my chair around to face my cat. Bebe looked up at me as she continued her constant screaming. "Ugh!" Was all I can get out as I got up, opened the lower draw in my kitchen and pulled out her kitty treats. "Is this what you want, you fat lard?" I asked as I threw a few treats down. It took less than five seconds for the cat eat them. Raising her head a little, Bebe meowed for more. "Oh no, you had enough. And you better not punk Alice for her treats either." Giving a couple to Alice, I went back to the computer and started to zone into the screen again. "What am I doing with my life?" I asked out loud to myself.

"Hmmm what indeed?" Said a voice behind me. It sounded like a man with a British accent, but how can he be in my house. Without even turning around, I began talking to the shadow. "So, are you a burglar or a murderer?" I questioned as I scrolled through my Facebook.

"No I am the boogeyman." He simply stated, with a matter-of-fact tone.

"Oh wonderful. I am hearing voices and morphing them into the boogeyman. Yup. I have officially hit the crazy limit." I laughed. Boogeyman? If he was real, why would he be at my house watching me surf the internet. Nothing entertaining about that.

With a cough he chuckled out "You can see me?"  
"Well if I turn around I might be able to. But I really do not want to chance it." I said as I began watching videos on youtube.  
"And why is that, my dear?" The unknown man said with a voice that made me shiver with delight. He's voice alone sound sexy, I wonder what he looks like.  
"Because If I do flip around, and you are real, I'm going to flip my shit. No one wants a stranger uninvited in there house. But if you are not real, then I am crazy and am talking to a voice in my head." Taking a deep breath, my curiosity got the better of me. Might as well turn around, and come face to face with the killer, I assumed. Quickly standing up, I pushed my chair back did a rapid twirl. In front of me was a man that looks about mid-twenty, skin that looked exactly like charcoal, while his eyes were a pure gold. His hair was jet black, matching his long robe.

"Boogeyman my ass." I said as I continued to inspect him head to toe. "You don't look very scary. I pictured to be more…well…not attractive." Smiling, he showed off his jagged teeth. "How 'bout this?" He asked, hoping that some fear would seep from me. "Nah. You remind me of Grell Sutcliff. Except he is all about red and being gay, while you are about black and creeping on children. Pedophilic most people say." I joked out. He gave me a killer death glare as he began to rant about the difference between the nightmare king and a pedophile.

"I am Pitch Black. I give nightmares, which causes fear that I live off. Pedophiles are creepy people who want to do indecent things to children." He explained.  
"Do you like there fear?"  
"Well…Yeah but that is beside the point."  
"No…you like to give children creepy dreams so that you can eat their fear. If you need fear, go after adults."  
"Adults are stupid and will try going insane. Children will ride it off as a bad dream and go back to sleep."  
"So you prefer children?"  
"Yes."

After catching him off guard, his face gave a dark shade of pink as he stuttered, trying to re-explain how he wasn't a child lover. "I'm just yanking your chain 'boogeyman'. I understand completely. Young people are easier to frighten, but they do not have any power to start something. So, calm down." I gave a smile as I walked over to my couch and sat down. "Now, please explain to me why you, the boogeyman, are in my house." Tilting my head to the side, I gave him questioning eyes.

* * *

**So, I hoped you like this. Please review cause i will not write a chapter two if i do not get any. I will not write if no one will bother to read it.  
Also, the looks i describe for Amber, is what i really look like. :U so if you want to see a picture to get a better view, then go to my deviantart page you can find on my profile. :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so the first chapter was actually called "Who's There" but I didn't write it in cause...I forgot. 3 **

* * *

Chapter two: More Yang then Yin  
Grabbing my computer chair,the boogeyman pulled it right in front of me, and sat in it. Crossing his arms, he smiled. "Because, your fear is far sweeter than any child's; that I've ever tasted." Licking his lips, he began to conjure up some of his black sand. "See this? This is what I use to change people's dreams into nightmares. But as you can tell." The sand began to evaporate after barely five seconds. "I do not have enough time to spread them, let alone teleport into their house to place it personally. But you, being near you, I have enough power to at least call for it."  
"Well, what happened that made you so weak? Last time I checked, people are still having nightmares. Kids watch scary movies, and play scary games. So I know that you get some fear." Crossing my arms, I looked him dead in the eye to see if he really was frail.  
"It all started fifteen years ago, when I tried to turn this place back into the dark ages. If no children had belief, then the guardians would become powerless and-"  
Raising my hand straight in the air, I wiggled it around, trying to get the British man's attention. "…yes?"  
"Who are the 'Guardians'?"  
"They are the chosen ones to protect the children of the world and-"  
"Who chose them?"  
"The man on the moon, Manny. He is the one who is in full control of the Guardians and-"  
"Who is Manny? Is he a God? Is he the one who wrote the bible? Are all religions lies? Is there even a heaven or a hell? And-" Before I could ask another question, a grey hand covered my mouth, gripping it so hard that I was forced to be silenced; too afraid to even utter a sound.  
"Please, if you want to know the story; shut it. Got that?" Nodding my head fast, he released his killer grip and continued.

"As I was saying, MiM, which is Manny, created the first guardian Sandman to spread dreams throughout the children of the world, so that our powers can coincide. I am the Yin and he is the Yang. Sure the dark ages were slowly going out, but I was still able to spread nightmares and having every human living in fear. That all changed when MiM next created North who you know as Santa Clause, The gift bringer. He gave children presents to feel them with hopes and dreams, causing my nightmares to easily be changed into joy. Oh it was horrible, and the he dares created the Easter bunny and tooth fairy. My nightmares started to get played off as bad dreams. No one feared me. But that all changed fifteen years ago when I tried to bring back the dark ages. By destroying the guardians one by one, I was getting closer and closer to my dream…Until he was created. Jack Frost. The annoying winter spirit. He was ignored by them for three hundred years, no one could see him or even believed in him. He was just like me, and so I tried to recruit him…No…I wanted to become a family with him, but he didn't see things the way I did. So he helped the guardians, became one of them, and was believed in. All in one day. While my fearlings doubled crossed me and attack the fear that grew in me. I was so scared, it hurt so much when they ate at my fear. Having nothing to feed on but me, my mental pain became real. I couldn't sleep, for fear they would torment me in my dreams. All I could do was run, run from the monsters that created me." He stopped speaking for a minute and gave a dry cough while he collected his thoughts; slowly breathing, trying to get the horrifying images out from his mind.

"Where does that bring me into this, if you don't mind me asking?" Reaching beneath my couch, I pulled out an unopened bottle of water and began to drink some. Eyeing my drink, I offered it to the so called boogeyman. He slowly extended his hand, grasped it, and elegantly sipped at it. "Is that enough for you, my dear good sir?" I mocked. With a glare, he began to guzzle it down, as if it had been ages since he drank anything. After finishing the whole bottle, he handed it back to me and sighed with happiness. "Sorry, it has been a while since I had anything. Sure we immortals don't need anything, but it still satisfies us, and gives us energy."  
"Then would you like me to fix you something to eat while you finish explain how you ended up inside my house?" With a hungered nod from the man, I got up and went into my kitchen, tossing the empty container into the trashcan. "Uhhhh I have smoked sausage and baked beans. Is that good enough? Even if it isn't, I don't care; that's all I have." Pulling out the pan, I turned on the stove and began operation: Feed The Boogeyman.  
"Well, I shall continue the whole reasoning for me being here." Leaning against the dining room wall, he carried on with the story.

* * *

**Didn't feel like writing anymore, so i thought this would some what satisfy you. I'll up load chapter three tomorrow. O3O So what do you think of Amber so far? Am I to your liking? :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the delay, been busy...reading other peoples fanfics 3 or just playing Catherine. Sory. =_= Well, i hope you are happy with this chapter. Also, there is foreshadowing in this chapter. I wonder if you can spot it. =w=**

* * *

Leaning against the wall, the boogeyman cleared his throat before continuing his tale. "Running….It was all I did for five years after my defeat …I didn't think I was safe anywhere. No one could see me. I felt my power slowly going out. I was terrified for the first time of my boogeyman life. 'Is this the end for me?' I thought as I tripped onto my back and was about to be overcome by my own creations. Tears fled down my cheeks, as I was about to give my last breath. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see my killers face, but nothing happened. Slowly opening my eyes, I came face to face with a little girl whose hands trembled as they held a flash light. I looked up into her angel eyes and was shocked that she could see me. Getting up, I towered over here, letting her know what I was. The little girl gave a brave face, but her knees knocked beneath her. Fear was covering her small body head to toe; it was so intoxicating, since I have not smelt fear in such a long time. The young child, turned off her flash light and handed it to me. 'Here mishter. You need dis ta fight ta bad ponies' She told me. I reached for the electronic contraption but her parents picked her up before I was able to get it. 'Amber, don't run off like that. Scared the hell out of me!' her mother yelled out with a strict tone. 'But I was helping da boogeyman' the child named Amber wailed out. She helped me even though she feared me; I was so happy. But as soon as they started to walk away, the Mare's started to retake shape. I panicked, and fled into the shadow of the little girl, where I was able to feed from her fear and take control of the killer stallions."

Sitting the plates full of food on two T.V trays in front of the couch, I motioned for him to sit down. He stretched before sitting on the loveseat and began to eat his food. Going back into the kitchen, I grabbed two soda cans and carried them to the living room. Sitting next to him, I took a small bite from my beans and asked "So, what happened to the little girl?"  
Grabbing his napkin, he gently wiped his mouth and concluded his long story. "Since then, I've been protecting her from any physical danger so I could continue feeding from her. I followed her where ever she went, the fear never leaving her body. To this day, I still protect her. Never leaving her side." Finishing his food, he suddenly turned to me with curiosity in his eyes. "What I don't understand is how that little girl can see me now all of a sudden."  
I choked on my food when it came to the conclusion that I was the little girl. Coughing into my shoulder, I looked right back at the charcoaled skin toned man. "Uhhh Boogeyman…"  
"Pitch."  
"What?"  
"My name is Pitch Black."  
"Oh…uh….Pitch….You have been following me since I was eight….ten years ago?"  
"Yes. Because of you, I was able to gain some of my strength back."  
"That's cool and all…but you were the one giving me nightmares since back then…"  
"Well, yeah. I needed more powe-" Before he even finished the sentence, my fist quickly made contact with his cheek. Flying off the couch, Pitch gave me a startled look. "W-what was that for?!" He yelled out, angered by my sudden mood change.

"I don't know Mr. Boogeyman! Maybe because you are the reason that I have always had restless sleep. Cause of you, I leave my television on at night, I jump at every little noise, I **hear **things, I **see **things!" Standing up straight, I threw my hands into the air and paced back and forth, trying to calm my nerves down. "Why didn't you ever just come out and talk to me? Stalking is illegal, you know!"

"I tried, many times, but no matter what I did you couldn't see me anymore. It hurt me but I stuck around because we kept each other safe. You never got hurt and the Mares stopped bothering me." Sitting up, he rubbed his cheek trying to use his dark powers to heal it back to normal. "Man your punches hurt. Remind me never to upset you again." He joked out trying to kill the tension.

With an angered groan, I walked over to him and sat cross legged in front of him. "Then why now? Why am I able to see you now?"  
Giving me a blank face, he answered "I honestly don't know what the cause is, but you can see me now."  
"Are you happy about this?"  
"I suppose. Being invisible isn't a good feeling."  
Nodding my head a little too fast, drowsiness began to taking over, forcing out a yawn from me; grabbing Pitch by the shoulder, I gave him a heartwarming smile. "Well, you are welcomed to live here and talk to me any time. But for now, I need to get some rest. I have the early shift at my job tomorrow. Gotta make the do

* * *

ugh somehow." Getting up, I grabbed the dishes and threw them in the sink. Checking my cat's food and water bowls, I refilled them so they wouldn't meow at me while I was asleep. Going into my room, I was followed by Pitch.  
"Uh….Can I help you?" I asked, feeling awkward by the situation. "I wait until you fall asleep before giving you a nightmare. Then I slink into the shadows and sleep myself. Is that a problem?" He said straightforwardly. With an exhale and a rub to my temple, I shook my head. "No, but how bout tonight you give me a break from the nightmares. As payment you can sleep on the bed with me." The boogeyman's face gave a slight pink tone to his cheeks as he looked at me, looking around nervously he began to make up excuses. "I-it's fine, really. The shadows are rather comforting. Plus your T.V is annoying." Grabbing the remote, I turned off the pictured box and set the control on my nightstand along with my glasses.  
Lying on the bed, I rolled over to give the other some room. "There, problem solved. Or is this your first time sleeping in the same bed as a girl." I teased. With a huff from my remark, he sat at the edge of the bed, testing if the condition was good enough for him. "I suppose I can…sleep on it for tonight." Lying right next to me, he turned over so that his back was facing me. Exhaustion took over my body as I soon began to doze off. "Good night….Mr. Boogeyman." I said before falling dead asleep. Flopping back over, the Nightmare king brushed a strand of hair from my face, before giving me a sadden look. "Good night, my dear. May you have sweet dreams tonight." Closing his eyes, he snuggled me closer to him, and feel asleep, hugging the one thing he risked his life to protect.

* * *

**Hoped you like it, please leave a review so I can feel inspired to write more. Cause its hard to get motivated to type. **


	4. Chapter 4

**So this story differs between 3rd person and 1st person. Sorry if it bothers you, still new to this.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians. I just own Amber...which is me...So I own myself. :U**

* * *

Waking up in the morning, I felt like it was much brighter than usual. _How can that be though, it's only six am. The sun doesn't rise until seven or eight? _I recalled while crawling out from under Pitch's arm. I staggered into the bathroom and splashed some water on my face; Even the light on was bright too. Squinting my eyes at the mirror, I looked at my reflection. There was a slight difference to me though, but I couldn't tell without my glasses. Creeping back into the room, I grabbed the specs and ran back into the washroom. Nothing out of the ordinary…oh wait, my hair seemed a little long and darker. That's strange, I mumbled to myself, maybe I just have noticed until now. Shrugging my shoulders, I threw in my contacts, and dabbed my eye shadow. I then changed into a black mini skirt with a shirt that read "Hellhole" with flames behind it and a devil standing to the side. Leaving a note behind for Pitch, I got in my car and drove to the Hellhole, which is a club work at. Clocking in at seven, I began my day.

**(3****rd**** person pov)**

_'Why was sheup so early for?' _Pitch thought as he crawled under the blanket, letting no light in. He forgot how comfortable a bed was, since he only slept under them; causing him to doze back into sleep land. Hearing a door slam alerted him; sitting up straight, he looked around for Amber. "Amber?" He called out as he got up from the bed and walked into the kitchen. On the counter was a note that read:

"**Heyo Boogeyman, had to go to work (even though I told you last night 3). Well, as I said yesterday, you are free to stay and be cozy instead of being a creeper in the shadows, unless you have your own place. But I'm sure your place is lamer since I have an xbox360. :U I'll be back around 5ish. See you soon. :D"**

Chuckling to himself, he set the note back down and laid on the couch. He practiced conjuring up more dream sand, trying to push his limits but since Amber was gone, he was barely able to have it for a second. With a sigh, he decided to do what he always did, go to her job and just watch from the shadows. Going outside, he stayed in the shadows of random civilians, and walked a mile to HellHole. "Wouldn't mind being able to teleport right now." The boogeyman sighed out. It was nine o'clock now, and there were children filling into the streets; ready to have a snow ball fight. Pitch hurried his pace, not wanting to run into a guardian. Finally reaching his destination, he quickly ran into the building, and went into a dark corner. Scooping the dark dance floors, he found Amber across the room, working the bar and as usual, she was being hit on by drunken men. Pitch was able to smell the fear that was swarming around her, it was so intoxicating, mesmerizing. In a fleet moment, Pitch was right behind her.

**(1****st**** person pov)**

I turned around to grab one of the ingredients for a cherry bomb, and was face to face with the boogeyman. Giving out a yelp, I toppled over, spilling the liquor all over me. "W-what are you doing here?!" I question while getting up and wiping the liquid off me. Calling over one of the workers, I asked them to make the drinks while I went to the restroom. Waving my hand at Pitch, I summoned him to follow me into the restroom. A drunken couple staggered out with goofy smirks on their face indicating they did something I did not want to know, but probably had to clean up. And I was right, all over the walls was vomit and piss. Pitch tried to hold back a laugh as I grabbed the mop in the corner to clean the muck up. But the drunks were kind enough to had peed all over it. I fumed with anger, I couldn't stand how society is now. They find this funny? Does this look funny to them?

**(3****rd**** person pov)**

Pitch could feel Amber's aura growing darker and darker as the shadow creeped to her as if she was there master. The fear that normally cloaked her was changing into something he was not use to; but the smell burned his nostrils, leaving a vile taste in his mouth. He fought the urge to vomit, even though he was already gaging from how foul it was. The lights in the bathroom went out one by one until darkness surrounded them both. Even though his eyesight was best in the dark, the only thing he could see were two gold eyes, and a smile that even sent the boogeyman terrifying chills. _'What's happening?' _Pitch thought as he began to back up, away from the monstrosity. "A-Amber….are you okay?" He tried to ask nonchalant even though there was a quiver in his voice; the only response he got was a bone chilling giggle.

**(1****st**** person pov)**

Power, it was surging everywhere throughout my body. It burned, as if acid was flowing through my veins. And the voices…Oh god the voices had come back; taunting me, egging me. It's been ten years, why are they back now?

_"They deserve it. Show them who has the last laugh."  
"Let them feel your anger. Show them the power that lies within you."  
"Do it. Do it. Kill them. Kill them. Slaughter. Murder. Eradicate. __**Massacre**__."_

I tried to ignore the voices, but they kept getting louder and louder, as if they were surrounding me. I looked at Pitch, trying to call out to him, but I froze once I saw the fear in his eyes. An intoxicating smell was erupting from him, the temptation was there. "P-pitch…" I struggled for words, but everything else I said where snarls. I looked past him, at the door that was now open with a drunkard peeing in the hinge. Too drunk to notice me, he finished up and began to walk away as if he did nothing wrong. The anger, I couldn't control it anymore, the need to rid the problem grew inside of me. Something unknown to me, like a parasite was controlling my brain. Invisible tears streamed down my face.

_ "Do it. Do it. Kill them. Kill them. Slaughter. Murder. Eradicate. __**Massacre**__."_

Everything was going black, the last thing I heard where the screams of terrified people, and Pitch calling out for me to stop.

**_"Massacre."_**

* * *

**_so what do you think happened? I think Amber ate something bad. IDK. :D Anyways, what kind of ending would you like to see? Good, bad, neutral? Or should I just make it plain evil? I would love to see your ideas if you have any. =w=_**


	5. Chapter 5

**:I Ya, it's been awhile since I last wrote a chapter. 3 So to make it up to you, I wrote four pages instead one one or two. I hope you are happy with the results. =w=**

* * *

Kindergarten, My first time being in a different environment away from my family. And yet, I wasn't scared. Fear wasn't something that I felt towards anything, because I never had a reason to be afraid. What was there to be scared of? My mom and dad were always there for me, even if they weren't around.  
"Have funny Mamer." My mom said as she gave me a kiss on my head. She had work today, and she told me that I would be at my father's house tonight. I didn't mind though, my mom had to work in order for us to survive. Even though my parents are separate, I know they're always looking out for me.  
"Bye Mommy. I love you!" I said with excitement, as I was ready to roam this new terrain. With a wave to my mom, I dashed off to the playground, and instantly made friends with a few kids. I was having the time of my life, nothing could ruin my day. The next day was just the same, I was learning and having fun. A week went by, then a month. Everything was perfect for a little girl like me. Soon it was my birthday, September 5. I was thrilled to bring cookies my mom made, as a presents for all my friends. "Wow! Thanks Amber!" They all screamed out as we devoured the treats, making a crummy mess.

My teacher chuckled and told us to go wash our hands. I was in the very back, waiting patiently for my turn, when something hit me. My vision went black, as intense pain coursed through out my body. I shrieked from how horrifying and agonizing it was. I swatted my hands at everything, scared out of my life.  
"Mommy! Mommy!" I screeched out. She always said she would protect me from harm, but where was she at? I felt hands restrain me as I continued to twist and turn. I couldn't hear anything, or see. All I could do was scream and cry. Then I saw something. Instead of my classroom and my friends, I saw ghost looking people. Fear shot through my body, as I advanced more with my squirming. Their hands grasped my body, as wicked smiles appeared on their faces. I swung my little fists around, whacking a couple in the face, but they shook it off as they continued to smile.  
"_You are perfect."_ They said chanted as they began to fill my body up with a sickening black sludge. I tried to throw it up, but their hands covered my mouth, forcing me to endure it.

_"We will always be with you Amber. For we have become one. Accept your fate."_

My vision became clear, as I saw my body strapped down in bed. The pain had faded away, and I was able to hear the real world again. "M-mommy?" I whispered out as I looked at a woman who was sitting next to me, with a look of concern on her face.  
"Hey sweet heart, how are you feeling?" She asked with a soothing voice. Tears began to form at the corner of my eyes as I tried to get out from the bind, but it was secured tightly. One of the men that were talking to my teacher walked over to me and flashed a light in my eye. I quickly closed my eyes from the brightness.  
"Seems she has recovered her vision." He said to the others. They all bustled around me, checking my vital signs and looking into my ears. Fear, it coursed through my body. Why was my mom letting these strange men touch me. Who are they? "She can go home, but if she starts to act up, give her these pills." One of the men said to my mom as they handed her an orange container that was filled with tiny white pills.

Later that night, I sat in my bed, getting ready to go to sleep. My older sister beneath me on the bottom bunk. My father came into our room and gave each of us a kiss our head. "Good night Daddy." I said with a smile as I allowed myself to be whisked off to dreamland. My father turned off the lights and cracked our door.  
Sleep, I was able to leave the horrible events of today, and descended into my happy places, but no sweet dreams came. Instead, there was darkness. Then I heard the same voices from earlier.

_"Amber, do you fear us? Are you scared?"_

I began to run away from the voices, into the pitch black void that surrounded me. Images began to sweep across my mind, War's I never even knew existed, the many deaths that happened every day. I was forced to see all of this, to watch the past live before my very eyes. I tried to close my eyes, but a pair of hands forced my eyes to stay open, watching the disturbing images. The morbid knowledge that was pouring into me, burned my skull, giving me a raging headache.

Then I heard my father call for me. "Amber, wake up. It's time for school."  
I never felt happier, I was able to be ride of this terrible dream. This nightmare that I never knew existed.

_"We will be here, always. We live within you Amber. And one day, you will accept us."  
"See you tonight."_

I snapped my eyes open, seeing the shining sun peeking from behind the curtains. I crawled down the ladder, and went into my dad's room to tell him my horrible dream.  
"It's just a bad dream Amber. People get them all the time. Plus I'm not surprised you got one since what happened yesterday."

Dropped off at my favorite school, I began to loathe everyone. They looked at me as if I was crazy, every step I took forward, they would take two back. Even my friends avoided me. Anger boiled inside my little body. "Why are you treating me so badly?!" I shouted out. Everyone's face instantly gave a look of terror as they ran away from me. Even my teacher was terrified of me. That day, I sat in the back of the class, being ignored by those whole were just kind to me yesterday. I was so frustrated with the way they were treating me, I felt like an outcast. Everything began to go black again, but I didn't mind, it helped me get the glares out of my head. Soon I began to converse with the voices, the only people besides my family to acknowledge my existence. But the nightmares they gave me, I was forced to watch a harsh reality sweep past my vision. Holocaust, Cold war, Vietnam war. All of them, the images were brutal for a five year old, and the never ending tears would stream down my little cheeks.

In class, Instead of drawing butterflies like everyone else, I began to just color my whole paper black, then use the white crayon to draw silhouettes of the voices that would constantly pester me. My teacher was disturbed by this and told my parents who argued back that I was expressing myself.

It had been a couple months since the incident, and I was labeled Shadow girl by my fellow classmates. They would taunt me for talking to myself, as if I was loony. I would go sit under a tree, and just talk to the voices. Even though they would show me horrible images from time to time and taunted me, they were still acknowledging me. And that was all that mattered. One kid decided to come up to me, and throw black finger paint at me, while mocking "Shadow girl, let me help you with that." The kids saw what he did, and instead of telling, they all grabbed their paint and joined in. Black paint was all over me, and my sorrow turned to anger. I balled my little fists up, shaking with fury. I stood up and stared at the kid who started this uproar.

_"Hit him, Amber. How dare he ruin your clothes. Ruin your hair."  
"They ignored you for months, and do this? Hurt them. Give them the pain they have caused you."  
"Punch him, Amber."  
"Destroy him, Amber."  
"Let him see your anger."  
"Show them who they should be __**fearing**__."_

My vision began to darken, as I felt my body move on its own. I couldn't see anything but pitch black, all I could hear were the bloody screams of children. I felt my body swinging my fists and hitting things, but I was horrified to know what or who I was hitting. Before I knew it, I had passed out.

_"Very good, Amber. You are learning quite quickly. We knew you were the perfect one. The only one."  
"You are the one we have been searching for."_

Snapping my eyes open, I looked at my clock that was facing the wall. It was eight am, and I didn't have work today. "What a weird dream. Wish I can remember most of it. Oh well." I said to myself as I turned over to go back to sleep. I was then face to face with Pitch Black, who was watching me with tired eyes. "Something wrong Boogeyman? Never seen a girl wake up before?" I giggled out.  
"Do you remember yesterday at all?" He asked me with a weary voice. "Did you stay up all night?" I laughed out. "Do you remember the events of last night?" He asked with a more serious tone. I was shocked to how stern he was, so I gave a small nod. "I remember seeing you at work, then passing out from the sight of the pee on the broom. I swear some people do not have manners in this day and ag-" He covered my mouth with his grey hand and looked me in the eyes with a sadden look and asked. "Did you have any nightmares?" I sat there, thinking really hard. It's hard to remember what exactly happens in a nightmare because your subconscious mind does not want you to ever remember it again. Pushing the boogeyman's hand from my mouth I said "I think I did. I remember I was five at the time, and in kindergarten. And I don't really know if it was a past memory or not."

"Why do you say that?" Pitch inquired.  
"Cause the only memories I have are from when I was eight to now." I said with a shrug. "Doctor said I must have had something traumatic in my life, but no one will tell me." Pitch grabbed me by the waist and drew me close to him, as if he was going to lose me the next second. I didn't understand, but there is a reason for everything. "Are you alright, Pitch?" I asked with concern. Resting his chin on my temple, he gave a sigh of relief. "I'm fine, just had a bad nightmare last night." I smiled from the image of the boogeyman being scared of something. "Why did you seem so serious when you asked me if I remembered last night? Did something happen?" Pitch's face gave a cold sweat as he shifted is eyes. "N-no. It's fine. As long as you are safe, that's all that matters" "What do you mean by that?" I said as I wiggled out from his grip and looked him dead in the eye. Before he could say anything, my phone started to go off. "Hold on, its Stacia calling, But why so early?" Grabbing my phone, I clicked talk and pressed the device to my ear.  
"Hello-"  
"OH MY GOD! DID YOU SEE THE NEWS?! ARE YOU WATCHING T.V!? DO YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO HELLHOLE LAST NIGHT?!" She kept shooting question after question and the only response I kept giving was "No…No…No…"  
"Then turn on the T.V and watch the fox news. You'll see what's up!"

I hung up the phone before she blew my eardrum off. I did as she said, and watched the news reporter talk about the last nights events. "Last night, reports came in about a 'Giant black monster', better known as the boogeyman, had terrorized a bar called HellHole in California. We seem to have no real evidence that this happened so far, but the police are working to get to the bottom of this, all electricity was cut off at the time the attack was made so no security cameras were able to pick up anything…It seems there where three deaths and 17 injured. Here are the three people that died." The television flashed three images of two men and a girl. The same people I had last encountered before I passed out.

"Woo, Pitch! Aren't those the three people we saw last before I passed out? What a freak'n big coincidence!" I said unaware that I was the one behind their deaths.

My Television carried on, as I continued to watch, excited that there was something going on in this boring town. The inside of HellHole was a mess. There were broken bottles everywhere and chairs that were ripped out of the ground.

"I can't believe this happened after I passed out!" I said. Pitch looked at me with jealousy and concern; it was a strange mixture that was conjured on his face. "What's wrong Boogeyman?" I said as I turned off the T.V.  
"Nothing Amber. I just worry about you and…about my powers." He gazed at his charcoaled hands, conjuring more black sand then he was able to before. "Look, your powers are slowly coming back. Don't worry at all. Now if you'll excuse me, I think I have a few more Z's to catch up on. And Pitch. No more nightmares." I laid back down and turned over with my back facing Pitch and drifted back to sleep.

**(Pitch's POV)**

I looked at the girl, sleeping next to me, with anxiety. I didn't give her any nightmares. But I did watch them, as they played out like a movie. Her birthday was a dark day. But those shadows, those voices, they seemed so familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it.  
My hands shook, as I continued to draw more black sand. I haven't felt this kind of power in a long time; was it from the fear the mortals gave to Amber last night? Is it because I feed off her, which caused the power to drift to me? I shook my head from the confusion as I crawled under the blanket, away from the light. Whatever it was, I was happy to have some of my powers back, but was also scared of what was happening to Amber. She may not have noticed, but I sure did. Her skin was a little more saturated then before, since her skin was originally a caramel color. Her hair had gone down her back, past her shoulder blades, and was a darker brown, almost black, then before. And she was able to see the television perfectly fine without her glasses. Her appearance wasn't the only thing that disturbed him, but that the shadows crawled to her last night, as if she was there master. Jealousy pinched his heart, as the shadows responded more to Amber then him. He didn't know what to think of the situation yet, but he hoped the guardians wouldn't catch on.

* * *

**Was it what you expected?! Because it wasn't what I expected. :I before I go to bed, I think about the different outcomes of this story, and what I wanted to be pulled together. But that dream, wasn't something I thought to add. Also, yes September 5th is my real birthday and I do live in California. And Stacia is my good friend in real life. But HellHole isn't a real place as far as I know. Well anyhoo, Please Review your opinions cause I enjoy to see your output on the story's direction so far~**


End file.
